Captin America
by Fred God of
Summary: Captian America wakes up and goes to find Logan. Were they more then partners. warning slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I sadly own no one. Duh! If I did why would I write fanfiction?  
  
A/N: I just saw the rebirth project on TV and I got bitten by the slash bug. I put this in Movieverse because Movieverse is the most flexible. Anyway this is my first slash story and only my third x-men story so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I'm also going with Ultimate universe Nick fury because he's cooler |A).| means captain America's thoughts and |L).| means Logan's. /./ means telepathic communication -____________________________________-_____________________-______ Sheild headquarters.  
  
Captain America woke up. Where was he? What year was it? And where was Logan?  
  
"Hello Captain America. Welcome to the twenty first century." Said Nick Fury.  
  
"Nick Fury? You're still around. Wait did you say this was the twenty first century. It took you that long to find a cure?"  
  
"For your first question yes I'm still around and for your second be glad it didn't take longer or you might have started disintegrating inside the chamber."  
  
"Did we win?"  
  
"Would you be here otherwise?"  
  
"Good point. Where's Logan?"  
  
"We aren't quite sure."  
  
"What do you mean is he dead?"  
  
|A Please don't let him be dead.|  
  
"He is a little to hard to kill for that. No he was captured by a project called weapon x. By the time we found out about it he already had his memory wiped and his bones coated with adantium. But we have reason to believe that he is with a group called the X-Men."  
  
"Who are they with?"  
  
"They are a group that is trying to have humans and mutants live in peace."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"You have a lot to learn Steve."  
  
"First I need to find Logan and see if he remembers anything."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Only a month."  
  
"Fine we'll find you the address."  
  
"Thanks Fury."  
  
"It's not often you see an old friend." _________--________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's mansion.  
  
Logan walked to the door.  
  
|L) Who the hell would be here?|  
  
When he opened the door he saw a young blond man who was dressed in an old world war two uniform. He seemed familiar some how.  
  
"Do I know you from some where?" said Logan turning back to the strange man.  
  
"I'm Steve Rogers."  
  
"Where do I know you from? I'm sorry I can't remember anything before 16 years ago."  
  
"I was also known as Captain America you were my team mate in World War two."  
  
"I was in world war two?"  
  
"Yes. You were with Canadian special forces. Though your claws weren't metal back then."  
  
"You want to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
/Logan would you please come to my office for a moment? /  
  
"Can you Excuse me for a second, Steve Right? The professor wants to see me." "Alright then."  
  
-____________________________________---___________________________  
  
Xavier turned to face the door when Logan came in.  
  
"Logan I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did serve with that man in World war two. _____________________________________--________________________  
  
Back In the Kitchen where Captain America was sitting and trying to understand a newspaper, Bobby and Rogue walked in hand in hand.  
  
"Uh hi who are you?" said Bobby.  
  
"Steve Rogers."  
  
"Is that a world war two uniform?" said Rogue who had picked up quite a bit of info on wars from when she had absorbed Logan.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you wearing it?" said Bobby who decided that since this man was sitting in the kitchen they were allowed to give him the third degree.  
  
"Because I was in world war two."  
  
"Then you must be a mutant." Said Rogue guessing that this was a new teacher.  
  
"Can you please explain what everybody means by mutant?"  
  
"Where have ya been for the last ten years? Under a rock?" said Rogue now not quite sure what was up with this guy.  
  
"In a cryogenic freezing chamber."  
  
"Did ah hear you right? Ah didn't think they existed."  
  
"I was in one so can you please explain what a mutant is." Said Steve folding up the newspaper.  
  
"Fine. No one is quite sure why but all these People with the x gene where born and people with the x gene have 'Powers' which are all pretty different. For example I absorb people's life force and if it's another mutant their power. Bobby over there freezes things."  
  
Bobby to prove the point made an Ice ball and handed it to Steve.  
  
"I do not believe I am what you call a mutant. Instead I was subjected to Genetic engineering."  
  
"I know who you are." Said Bobby who had been doing Genetic engineering for his science project and had done some research on early cases. "You're Captain America."  
  
"Yes I am." --_________________________________________--______________________ back in Xavier's office.  
  
"You may want to talk to him about serving together there is something that I can't tell you but he probably will. And he may be the thing that causes your memories to return."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind chuck. Anything else?"  
  
"No you may leave." __________-___________________________________________________________  
  
Back in the kitchen Bobby was asking a large amount of questions rapid fire about Genetic Engineering to most of which Captain America either shrugged or replied that he didn't know. And Rogue was trying to find Salad. When Logan walked in.  
  
"Bobby what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Genetic Engineering."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Tampering with genes. Most likely how weapon x erased your memories."  
  
"How much time have you been spending with the new teacher hank or whatever his name is?"  
  
Captain America had his head on the table and was laughing.  
  
Logan turned to him. "What?"  
  
"You're staying in the same room with a kid for more then five seconds and you haven't impaled anyone yet."  
  
Jubilee ran in, jumped up behind Logan and stuck her hands around his neck. "Hello Wolvie. Will you take us to the mall please?"  
  
This made Captain America start laughing all over again. "Wolvie? Wolvie? I thought I was the only one who could get away with that."  
  
Logan removed the hyper Jubilee from his neck and put her down.  
  
"Uh Jubilee did you take Bobby's Pixie stixs again?" Said Rogue watching Jubilee search the fridge for chocolate.  
  
"Um I think so right before I ate the Ben and Jerry's."  
  
"Not my Pixie stixs and my ice cream."  
  
By this time Captain America had gotten his head off the table but still looked like he could burst in to laughter. "Logan you have changed but I defiantly think it's for the better."  
  
"Jubilee I refuse to take you anywhere that involves the slight chance of shopping or clothes. I tried that once and I do not want to repeat it."  
  
"Yea Jubilee you made Logan help you decide if you liked the purple shirt or the pink shirt better and it took half an hour so it's your own fault." Said Marie laughing the memory of 'The Wolverine' forced to go shopping.  
  
"But Scott is spending all of his time in his room because of you know what and Storm is off somewhere with Kurt something to do with church or tattoos."  
  
Steve looked confused. "What is a mall?"  
  
"Come on Wolvie You have to bring us the guy doesn't know what a mall is and he's wearing an army uniform. By the way who is that?"  
  
"Captain America. Which reminds me how long did it take for the full Genetic Engineering process to complete." Said Bobby who took out a note pad.  
  
"No. I do not like malls."  
  
"But Wolvie." Said Jubilee doing her best puppy face.  
  
"Jubes darlin it's hopeless lets go find Kitty I heard she got the new issue of." But before Rogue could finish her sentence Jubilee was off to find the Cosmo girl magazine. Rogue followed but not as fast and Bobby went off to find Hank.  
  
"Logan do you remember anything before eighteen years ago?"  
  
"A few things and some things seem familiar, like you."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"I remember most of what happened to me at weapon x but not anything before that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were more then partners n World War two. We were lovers." -________________________-__________________________________________  
  
A/N: And on this final note I end this chapter I will continue this if I get reviews. But if some one flames me I will be more likely to keep going so don't even bother. And if you hated this story h read the whole flipping thing? 


	2. Stars grass and baseball bats

Disclaimer: did I own them last chapter?  
  
A/n: This one continues from where the last one left off. As in last chapter A).| means Captain America's thoughts and |L).| means Logan's and /B).../ means bobby's thoughts /./ means telepathic communication also -.- means flash back. To quote the famous Stan Lee Nough said. -____________________________-________________--____________________  
  
Captain America looked at Logan closely to study his reaction. He didn't seem disgusted that was a good sign but he wasn't exactly leaping for joy. Then he simply collapsed on the floor.  
  
-Logan jumped out a plane with Captain America. Neither one of them were wearing parachutes. They hit the ground ad immediately ran for the nearest building it was one of the ones marked as Barracks for the prisoners. Captain America ripped open the door and they signaled to the prisoners to move out. They repeated this several times in between which the dodged machine gun fires and grenades the reached the last building which was filled with children. The last one out was a small boy. Logan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, and they all ran for the truck. Logan jumped on as the truck was starting to move and set down the small boy.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Erik Lehnsherr."  
  
"I'm Logan." Then Logan was distracted by Captain America nearly doubling over in pain.  
  
"I'm okay Logan it'll pass."  
  
"No that's the second time in the last week we need to get you to a real doctor not a field medic.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."-  
  
Logan woke up to see Steve standing over him shaking him slightly.  
  
"Logan you okay?"  
  
"Just a memory. Seeing you must have trigged it. Chuck said this might happen."  
  
"What did you remember?"  
  
"We were on a mission to liberate some German prisoners and t\you ended up in pain because of something but I don't know what."  
  
"My molecules were literally designating. That's why I had to bee in a Cryogenic freezing chamber for so long. It took them over fifty years to find the cure."  
  
"About the lovers thing. How long were we um lovers?"  
  
"From when we meet in 1939 that's when we were first assigned as a team until near the end of 1944 when I was put in the chamber. I came here to see if you had found some one else or if you even remembered me."  
  
Logan thought about the last eighteen years, how he had spent fifteen of them wandering around and fighting in bars. Then he had found Mari and his whole life changed. He thought that this was what he wanted, but there was always something missing. Maybe Steve Rogers was that thing.  
  
"I think I want to continue that. But I still can't remember much."  
  
The two men stood up and hugged. That's when bobby walked in.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Logan turned around claws out and Bobby ran away as fast as he could. When he turned around Steve was laughing again.  
  
"This is exactly like it was in the army only then it was soldiers walking in instead of teenagers."  
  
Rogue walked in to see what Bobby was yelling about and saw Steve and Logan leaning up against the counter. She walked out not seeing anything strange.  
  
"You want to go outside? I doubt that there's gonna be that many kids running around." Said Logan.  
  
"Sure." ___________________________________________-_______________________  
  
In three hours Bobby trying to find where his baseball that Peter had hit a little to hard found Logan and captain America laying on the ground arms around each others shoulders sleeping Logan had his head on Captain America's chest. His bare chest seeing how both were shirtless and Captain America's army pants were very rumpled you couldn't tell with Logan's jeans though since they always looked like he had slept in them and Logan had his hand over an inappropriate spot. Peter jogged up behind Bobby.  
  
"Sorry about the ball I should probably. What the hell are they doing?"  
  
"Emergency meeting. You find Kitty and Siren I'll find Rogue and Jubilee. Meet me in the rec room soon as you find them." Said Bobby urgently and they ran off to find the other teens _____________________________________________-________________  
  
In the rec room half an hour later.  
  
"So you think Logan is gay?" Said Jubilee looking slightly confused sitting in the arm chair.  
  
"Yes unless it is a normal American custom to sleep with your head on someone's chest when you are both shirtless." Said Peter.  
  
"But think how he used to act around Dr. Grey." Said Kitty.  
  
"Or Mrs. Monroe or any woman over twenty." Added Siren.  
  
"It's possible. Ah've been in his head Ah mean Ah was acting like him for a few weeks down to wanting to drink and smoke, but during that whole time Ah didn't even try once to hit on Dr. Grey or anyone if anything Ah hung out with Bobby and Peter." Said Rogue.  
  
"She has a point. And before when I ran screaming out of the kitchen I saw Logan and Captain America Hugging and it looked like they were about to kiss." Said Bobby who was one of the people who brought up the idea in the first place.  
  
"And they must have been doing something or why else would they be sleeping at four in the afternoon." Said Peter  
  
"But Logan? The Wolverine? The very vision of manliness?" Said Siren as she stopped pacing and sat down next to Rogue on the couch.  
  
"There is only one thing to do." Said Bobby in a voice that made everyone look at each other in fear knowing bobby was in one of his 'mission' moods.  
  
"What?" Said everyone at once.  
  
"We must organize a mission to find out if Steve Rogers and Logan whatever his last name is are a couple."  
  
"Steve who?" Said Siren.  
  
"Steve Rogers that's Captain America's real name. I shall call this operation s and m."  
  
"No way am Ah going on along with something called S and M." Said Rogue.  
  
"God point then I shall call it Operation W and C. Or WC for short."  
  
"Why do we go along with this?" Said Kitty.  
  
"Because you really do want to know if Logan is gay." Said Peter.  
  
"Oh okay can I go now?" Said Jubilee who wanted to go back to ogle hot guys in Cosmo. _____________________-______________________________________________  
  
A while later outside.  
  
Logan was half awake.  
  
/L) Why am I sleeping on grass? Oh well at least I have a pillow. Wait this isn't my pillow it's to hard and warm. Why is my pillow this warm? And what is my hand on? /  
  
Steve Moved a little as people often did in sleep and mumbled something about where to deploy tanks.  
  
/L) Oh yea Steve he had been sleeping with captain America actually a little more then just sleeping. He quickly removed his hand rolled over and opened his eyes. /  
  
Yep there was Steve still sleeping and about three feet away was a baseball. As Logan walked over to pick it up he noticed freshly trampled grass and the scent of Peter and Bobby.  
  
/L) Damn. I hate living with other people though I suppose it's my own fault since I was on the lawn. It wasn't like I was planning on it or anything things just went a little okay change that a lot further then he thought they were and they weren't exactly thinking of wandering kids looking for baseballs. Oh well what harm was done was already done at least they had gotten their pants back on before sleeping. /  
  
Logan walked over to where his shirt was and picked up his watch. The glowing numbers read 7:00.  
  
"Might as well go back to sleep its summer and it would be easier then having to deal with Jubilee asking to go to the mall or Evil people trying to blow up something."  
  
Logan walked over to Steve and lay back down with his head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.  
  
/L) The tank full of the strange green liquid the markings all over his body, the strange machinery. It was the same nightmare he had every night. Only somethin was different this time. The people making toasts with their champagne had faces now, only their faces were of William Stryker Adolf Hitler and almost every damn person he had ever been in a bar fight with including the one he had pinned to the wall with his claws they were all laughing. There was something shaking him. Wait their wasn't anything that would be shaking him in the tank.  
  
"Logan! Wake up."  
  
What? Who was talking to him? Just then Stryker's head floated just in front of him.  
  
"You were never anything more then an animal Logan. Nothing but an animal. He tried to sit up and stab that arrogant bastard right in the face but their was something holding him down. /  
  
He woke up to see Steve's face just above him with Steve sitting on his chest holding his hands down. "What was that about?"  
  
"It was a dream about weapon x, or I guess a nightmare would be a better word. How did you know to hold my hands down?"  
  
"You had claws when I first meet you they were just bone then not metal. I tried waking you up because we had to evacuate some place and you nearly stabbing me through the chest. That was the last time I tried to wake you up with out sitting on you first. You also had to explain to a commander why there was a huge hole in the tent."  
  
"Wish Rogue had known that."  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"The kid in the kitchen with the white streaks. She sort of hitched a ride with me and we got in a fight with a man named Sabretooth. To make a long story short we ended up here and for some reason she though that two in the morning was an okay time to come into my room and talk to me. She tried waking me up from one of my nightmares and I ended up stabbing her."  
  
"And she's still alive?"  
  
"She absorbs other people's powers. She absorbed mine and healed."  
  
"Oh. What's weapon X?"  
  
"The place where they wiped my mind and laced my bones adantium. What time is it?"  
  
"About three in the morning."  
  
"Well we can stay out here and see what Scott says when he goes for his morning run or we could go to my room and sleep for the rest of the night."  
  
"Lets stay out her the stars are nice. We can go in later."  
  
"Okay." --___________________________---_____________________________  
  
7:00 in the morning.  
  
"What the?" Said Scott as he saw Logan and Captain America laying on the ground in a position that implied more then two guys drinking beer and passing out under the stars right next to the path he was running on  
  
Both Steve and Logan wake up. "Good morning Scott." said Logan as he stood up.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well I was sleeping until you woke me up."  
  
"But you outside with who ever that is shirtless?" Then it hit Scott. "Are you gay Logan? Because if you are why did you keep hitting on Jean?"  
  
"Scott, this is Steve Rogers. My um friend from WWII."  
  
"Hello Scott. are you a teacher here?" said Steve extending his hand.  
  
Scott shoke his hand. "Yea I teach here. That reminds me I need to go um teach. Bye."  
  
Steve turned to Logan. "Teach on a Saturday?"  
  
"Sunday." Said Logan as he pulled on his black shirt and handed Steve his.  
  
"Oh I must still be messed up on the days."  
  
"You have an excuse he doesn't. Let's go inside I think it's time for breakfast and we skipped dinner last night." _________________________--_____________________________________ In the Kitchen.  
  
Logan searched around in the fridge for some to eat and Steve stared at the microwave.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A microwave."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Something sorta like an oven. Only I think it uses radiation I never had to fix one so I don't know much about it."  
  
"I suppose it was invented why I was still frozen?"  
  
"Yep." Said Logan as he put a bunch of hot pockets in.  
  
Bobby walked in still looking half asleep.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock. Why does Peter need to wake up this early? John never did."  
  
"John also joined the brotherhood." Said Logan.  
  
"Logan why do you have to do that? I didn't see you."  
  
"Because it's fun to see you jump."  
  
Captain America turned away from the coffee maker which he was trying to figure out to make coffee with. "Do you know how to work this? I know it makes coffee somehow but I don't know how."  
  
Bobby walked over and showed him how it worked. Logan took the Hot Pockets out of the Microwave and handed two to Steve. Rogue walked in.  
  
"Rogue how can you be this awake this early?"  
  
"Habit I picked up from Logan. Luckily it was the only one."  
  
"Now what does that mean?"  
  
"I'm underage so The Professor would have a problem with me smoking or drinking. Not to mention how much you swear or call Scott a dick which he might be, oh and the fact that you keep stealing Scott's bike."  
  
The Coffee maker beeped and Steve went to get the coffee out of it. Kitty walked in.  
  
"Now that's a funny sight, a guy in a WWII uniform eating hot pockets and drinking out of a Las Vegas mug. By the way Rogue you need to remember to turn off your alarm clock." Said Kitty.  
  
"Oops."  
  
/B) hmm. Let's see they aren't making out or anything that obvious. /  
  
Bobby turned his attention to Logan who was apparently not really thinking what he was doing because he was removing pieces of grass from Captain America hair while drinking coffee and eating hot pockets.  
  
/B) but the again there's that. /  
  
Jubilee wandered in a got a cup of coffee.  
  
"Logan you need to find Steve some better clothes. He can't wear an army uniform forever. Um Logan you have grass in your hair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to get Captain America over there some new clothes and you have grass in your hair."  
  
Logan shoke his head and the grass fell out to the kitchen floor.  
  
"Will this involve a mall?" Said Logan as he plucked out the last pieces from his own hair.  
  
"Duh like where else could you get clothes." --______________________________________________________________________ I wrote eight pages and finally I'm posting it before this chapter turns into a book on its own. I hope you like it. Please review so I know if you like it.  
  
P.S. does anyone out there want a lemon because I've never rote one before and there most likely won't be one unless I have three people tell me the want one. 


	3. They find out

Disclaimer: I own no one. :-) A/n: I'm really sorry this took so long. I've already written about ten versions of this and they weren't very good. By the way I might not get all the stuff from Captain's time period right but I'm using Encarta most of the time so it should be okay. Oh and listening to the sound track from Lotr might have affected their viewing choices  
  
As last chappie A).| means Captain America's thoughts and |L).| means Logan's and /B).../ means bobby's thoughts /./ means telepathic communication also -.- means flash back. To quote the famous Stan Lee Nough said. -------_  
  
Logan blinked and turned to look at the door of the rec room to see Jubilee, kitty. Siren. Rogue, bobby, and peter walk in. He turned back to the TV where Lord of the rings: Fellowship of the rings was playing.  
  
"Hi Logan." Said Rogue as the kids arranged them selves on the various pieces of furniture.  
  
"Hello Rogue." Said Steve who then curled up next to Logan so that Jubilee could sit down.  
  
Jubilee gave both of them a odd look due to the fact that Steve was resting his head on Logan shoulder and Logan had his arm around Steve's waist. They looked a lot like Scott and Jean used to look which made it even weirder. Then Scott walked in.  
  
"Hello." Said Scott who stared at Logan blinked a few times and stared at Logan. Logan gave him a do you have a problem look and Scott went to sit down on the end off the couch peter and kitty were on. "Logan are you gay?"  
  
Immediately all the kid's jaws dropped and Kitty fell over, landing on Peter's chest.  
  
Logan stared at Scott for a few minutes and said Yes. Then he completely ignored him and went back to watching the movie. Steve was trying not to laugh at the expression on everybody's faces. He then buried his face in Logan's shirt and started to shake uncontrollably with laughter.  
  
"Then why we're you always hitting on Jean?" Said Scott who was horribly confused by now.  
  
"Because it pissed you off so much."  
  
Storm and the professor walked in looked at everyone. And storm immediately asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Logan is gay!" Said Bobby.  
  
Storm then looked at Steve still laughing into Logan's shirt, Logan who wasn't paying any attention to anything but the movie but had his arm around Steve's waist. Scott and the students with their jaws wide open, and the professor who was watching the movie. "Um okay." Said storm and then she went t sit down on a beanbag chair and try to figure out all of her thoughts.  
  
|Storm) if he's gay why did he hit on Jean so much. To tick off Scott? Well it looks like he is. It looks like there's something going on between him and his friend. |  
  
The professor just watched the movie. Then Jubilee broke the silence. Doesn't Gandalf sorta look like magneto?" --_______________________________________________-__________  
  
Short, yes. Sorry, yes. Next time will be longer, yes. 


End file.
